(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for assisting a driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for assisting a driver by outputting a message that instructs coasting to a driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Due to shortage of an energy resource, interest has rapidly increased in an environmentally-friendly eco driving method for protecting the environment and saving energy resources. Efforts have been made toward management of indexes, for example, silence traveling and prevention of quick start and quick braking, having an influence on eco driving. Further, efforts have been made toward coasting (e.g., non-powered traveling) that travels by inertia in an idle state without engaging an accelerator pedal. Particularly, in an electric vehicle, energy consumption of the electric vehicle changes rapidly based on power traveling, regenerative braking, coasting, a wind direction, and a wind velocity.
However, it may be difficult to effectively improve fuel consumption only with an effort of a driver due to a constantly varying road and traffic situation. In other words, for a driver to improve fuel consumption, when performing coasting by depending on only a visual field, release (e.g., disengagement) of an accelerator pedal may not be performed in sufficient time. Therefore, a method of assisting a driver that may maximize a coasting distance by providing a message that instructs coasting to a driver based on vehicle information and front road information may be required.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.